1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a data recording medium for use with a program such as game software, application software, or the like recorded on for example a read-only memory (ROM) type optical disc, a program starting method, and a program therefor.
2. Description of the Related Art
Programs for example application programs bundled (packaged) with hardware for example personal computers (hereinafter referred to as personal computers) are normally supplied using optical discs such as CD-ROMs that can be produced in quantity.
However, although those application programs are bundled products, they can be used without the corresponding hardware. This is because it is difficult to record essential hardware information that change time by time on CD-ROMs that are produced in quantity. Since each user of a program should be charged therefor, it does not need to restrict a bundled program to a corresponding hardware. In addition, hardware is normally accompanied with a manual that describes its handling. However, to accompany each piece of hardware that is produced on small-quantity many-type basis with a manual raises print cost and inventory cost, which restricts cost reduction of the hardware.